


Hurry Down the Chimney Tonight

by Azuwrite



Series: December prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Marriage Proposal, Santalo will make rey his ho ho ho, Sexy buff Santa, Simultaneous Orgasm, and thirsty, but also rough smut with passion, sit in Santa’s lap, soft smut with feeling, they’re hungry, what if Ben solo was Santa Claus tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite
Summary: Ben Solo aka Santa Claus is in for a sexy time when he comes down Rey’s chimney. Sexy times turn into fluffy times.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: December prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559104
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	Hurry Down the Chimney Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).



> This is for fettuccine_alfreylo who prompted: sexy buff Santa please. Well, here it is! My mind of course went to Ben playing as Santa, but I decided he needed to be the real deal ;) hope you enjoy!!

[ ](https://ibb.co/0rGPymr)  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  


_ ‘Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in the hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. _

And cum he did.

The silence was broken, the sound of tiny debris bouncing down the brick fireplace echoed throughout the cozy living room. In a whoosh of magic, a gust of sparkling dust and glitter fluttered down the chimney, over the crackling fire, and materialized on the wooden floor.

With a  _ puff _ of silver and gold smoke, a man appeared, but not any man;  _ Santa Claus _ . In his velvet red coat and suspender pants, trimmed with white fur, he hoisted his impressively large sack over his chiseled shoulder. 

He made his way to the single stocking that hung by the fireplace, nothing crazy or over-decorated, simple and even without a name. He puffed a breath of air through his plump pink lips, blowing the fuzzy ball of his hat out of his face.

He got to work, stuffing various items into the stocking, an action he’s taken part in countless times over countless years. Once finished, he kneeled down, pulling a few boxes from his sack, placing them neatly under the flimsy tree that came from a rural backyard somewhere. The tree was sparsely decorated, one string of lights and a few sentimental ornaments hung upon it. 

Rising from the ground, he stretched his arms over his head, hands nearly touching the ceiling above. After stretching a few more aching muscles, he began his search for one of the best parts of his job; cookies.

Finally finding them rested upon the worn, wooden top of a chest being used as a makeshift coffee table, he reached down with a giant smile on his face. He popped a couple of the chocolatey no bake cookies into his mouth, moaning with satisfaction as his eyes fluttered shut from sheer taste of them.  _ His favorite. _

Moving on, his eyes fell to the glass that sat next to the plastic Christmas plate. More often than he’d like, kids set out milk with his cookies, completely unaware that it would sour before he got to it. As much as he hated to admit it, most of the time he had to pour some out, just so they  _ thought _ he drank it; he didn’t want to break their little hearts by not accepting their offerings. 

He reached for the glass, hoping it was filled with drinkable water. To his surprise, the glass was cold, and as he peered over the rim, he saw the creamy, thick eggnog that resides inside. Taking a sip, his mind began to make the connection.

_ If this eggnog is this cold and freshly poured, then...busted! _

Just as the thoughts formed in his head, a lamp flickered on, a woman sitting in the leather chair next to it.

“Ho ho ho, what do we have here?” The woman’s tone was sultry, silky smooth and with a suggestive flare.

Turning to face her, he was met with wild, yet beautiful, hazel eyes dancing over his form, a rosy bottom lip pulled inward to be bitten by her teeth. She raised a brow, waiting for a response, and when she didn’t receive one, she rose from her seat.

She wore a red silk robe...with absolutely nothing underneath, nipples straining against the fabric. She slowly strutted toward him, deliciously tan legs running against the other as she approached. She reached out a hand, dragging it down his chest, his body jumping in surprise and pleasure at the feeling.

She continued, running her hand up along his collar bone, across his shoulder, down his muscled bicep, then along the massive expanse of his well-built back. His body responded with great appreciation; trembling with excitement, as well as uncertainty.

He finally slumped into her touches as her hand wandered higher, meeting his neck and massaging it gently, blowing a puff of air against his ear. 

Upon tiptoes, her fiery red lips met the lobe of his ear, nibbling playfully before she whispered, “Late night at the office?”

Turning around, he took her in his arms, pulling her tightly to his body, a gasp escaping her as she felt the hardness in his trousers against the place she wanted him most. 

He moaned so hungrily and deeply, she practically melted within his strong arms, but the way his plush lips pressed purposefully against her neck finished the job. “Nnnn,” she couldn’t help the whine that slipped her lips, his assault on one of her most sensitive areas driving her mad. 

“It  _ is  _ Christmas. Why are you up so late, or should I say early?” He mused against her skin, tongue beginning to run against the flesh, followed by bursts of air, the sudden coolness sending shivers down her body and her core clenching with anticipation. 

“I...I stayed up to wait for you…” she let out in a feathery groan.

He smiled against her, lips rising to her ear, hot breaths causing a tsunami of tingles through her limbs. “So impatient,” he tsked, “so... _ naughty. _ ”

She gasped out as his hand took hold of her hair, pulling her head back with a delightfully painful tug. She bit her lower lip, eyes squeezed shut, because it was all  _ too much _ .

Her neck was so unbearably exposed to him, so much skin just ready to be explored. Once her eyes dared to open, they were met with his, so warm and filled with want and desire. The corner of his lips curled, his eyes never leaving hers as he began his second assault to her neck, a thick tension rising between them. 

She was delirious with pleasure by now, desperately  _ needing _ him, her hips swaying frantically in search of his hardened length.  _ Finally _ , she found her target, a deep moan leaving her as she ground against him.

She could feel him stiffen against her, the contact encouraging him to do more. He remained still, waiting to see what she did next. She continued to grind against him, painfully hard as her sensitive, and soaking, core rubbed impatiently, up and down theT outline of his cock.

“P-please Ben.”

That did it.

Within the blink of an eye, he hoisted her up, as though she was as light as the smallest butterfly. His hands gripped her perfectly rounded ass, long fingers tracing the crease of her till they met her needy cunt, stroking it eagerly. 

Their lips met in an unquenchable and fiery passion, lips smacking together, tongues fighting for dominance, and teeth biting gently upon any skin that could be found. It was intense, more than either could bear, but wasn’t this what she wanted to desperately? Staying up all night to satisfy the intense desire she felt while thinking about him in bed as she tried to sleep?

_ Yes _ , this is what she wanted, and as their lips reddened with utterly pleasant abuse, they stopped, staring deeply into each other’s eyes as they caught their breath, unsteady and heavy. Passionate stares fully intact, he carried her to the sofa, sitting down with her rested neatly in his lap.

She raised a brow, impish grin spread across her delectably smeared lips. “Oh, did you want me to tell you what I want for Christmas?” She joked, wiggling in his lap, keeping the sparking friction alive.

He growled, enjoying the feel of her movements against him. “Well, despite you being very  _ very _ naughty, I’m hoping my gift will be something you  _ desire _ ,” he swallowed hard, his words and eyes burning with need, but the twitching under his eye and the fumbling of his lips screamed nervousness.

She could help with that.

Beginning to pull off his coat, Rey continued to press her core to him, rubbing away, just the way he liked it.

She ogled him as the coat fell away, tight, white t-shirt showing off every possible muscle, quivering under her eyes. 

Undoing his suspenders, but keeping them attached, she helped lift his shirt over his head, baring his chest entirely. With a mischievous smirk, she pulled the suspenders back up over his shoulders before placing delicate kisses along his body.

A hiss slipped his lips at the contact, head falling back against the couch as he let her explore him. She always loved when his shirt came off and she  _ did  _ have a thing for his suspenders too. 

Her lips travelled along his shoulders softly, moving to his chest, she began to lap at him, then she rose to his neck, sucking earnestly. His legs began to bounce with impatience, the need to reach a satisfactory conclusion driving him crazy. 

“Rey…” he warned, the need growing.

She tilted his head to the side, mouthing at the skin of his neck, right below his jaw.

“Rey,” he said more sturnly, voice deep, but wavering. 

She continued on, only a her slight grunt of a reply telling him she heard. Her tongue ran along his jaw, dizzying his senses and putting stars in his eyes, white-hot desire coursing through his veins.

“Rey!” He boomed, her eyes going wide as she stopped her assault.

Her eyes met his for a brief moment before he was on her, frantic hands yanking her robe from her chest as his mouth found her collar bone, suckling much harder now. Breasts finally free from their prison, his massive hands took them in, rubbing excitedly against the newly exposed flesh.

“Oh...Ben,” now  _ she _ was seeing stars. 

He _devoured_ _her_. Everything he did brought her closer to where she wanted to be, creating a wet mess between them. She moaned and groaned, face lit up like a Christmas tree as he seemingly worked her body like clay. 

Without a word, he took one of her nipples within his warm lips, tongue dashing over it in delightful strokes. His hand took care of the other, rubbing the breast softly before fingers flicked, pinched, and ran gently against her taut nipple. Satisfied with his work, he switched, fingers running over the wet flesh as his mouth found the other, peaked and ready.

Soft moans filled the air of her cozy home as she intimately enjoyed her boyfriend’s attention. Her hand gripped his hair lightly as she began to run herself forward and back in his lap. He stopped in place again, eyes rushing to meet hers.

With unspoken words, he nodded in understanding, taking hold of her hips as she began to roll them, her core pressing tightly against his impossibly large package. There seemed to hardly be any space between them, bodies hugged together.

They kept their eyes locked to the others as Rey continued to grind against him, hands deep in his silken raven locks. His hands wandered to and from her hips, down to her ass, his touches as soft and loving as possible. Despite the hunger and need shared between them, they were gentle and attentive in the moment, eyes only breaking away to travel along the others body, watching with pure adoration.

“Y-you’re so beautiful Rey.”

A bright smile lit up her face, her lips pressing softly to his as she continued to ride him, pressure building for both of them with every gasp-inducing thrust. 

Resting their foreheads together, she panted tiredly, determined to make them both cum. Watching with concerned eyes, Ben lifted her chin, staring deep into her beautiful hazel eyes.

“You can stop if you need to,” he offered, running his hand along her cheek.

With a soft smile and a shake of her head, she responded, “No, I can do this. I  _ want _ to do this.”

Ben nodded his head in understanding, taking a gentle hold of her hips, large hands spreading and pressing against the top of her ass as well. “Then let me help you, even a little bit.”

She nodded in agreement, allowing him to guide her hips, strong arms giving her more strength. Working together, her core crushed even more frantically and tightly against his cock. 

They were both close now, pleasure building within their stomachs. Pressing her down on him as hard as he could, they both continued to meet each other, thrusts beginning to waver with the ecstasy that began to spill over.

One more thrust and Rey came undone. She kept eye contact as long as she could, but as the peak of her orgasm washed over her, her head fell back, legs quaking over him, squirming relentlessly as her vision grew white at the edges. He pressed upward, adding more friction to the already sensitive area as she came down from her high.

As he pressed loving kisses to her chest, watching her with complete adoration and awe, he came undone as well, cock and balls tensing, abs tightening as he released his spend into his pants.

They both shuddered in each other’s arms, sweat soaking their bodies as they breathed heavily over the other’s shoulder.

They finally began to pull apart, dorky, satisfied smiles plastered on their faces. Rubbing his jaw affectionately, Rey stood, pulling up her robe and tying back her hair.

Ben rested a moment, body still heaving with exertion. When he looked up, Rey looked back with a sly grin, holding her hand out to him, urging him to take it. Sliding his hand in her, she pulled him to stand, beginning to walk toward the hallway.

“C’mon. Let’s take this to the bedroom.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.

“W-wait. I...it’s been driving me crazy all day and knowing you’re awake, I just...I need to give you your present now.” He resisted her pulling, looking anywhere, but at her. 

Her brows rose, amused by the way he anxiously fidgeted in front of her; an utter and complete hot mess if she’d ever seen one.

“Oh, I thought the orgasm was the gift,” she teased, walking toward the Christmas tree, kneeling before the presents. “I mean, you  _ are  _ Santa Claus. You’re the best gift giver, like, ever. I’m sure your present will be amazing, now, which is it?”

Ben stood stiffly as he watched her, sticking a trembling hand into the pocket of his pants, grabbing the small box that rested there. He swallowed hard, trying to form words, but failing. 

Eventually, Rey looked up at him inquisitively, waiting for an answer. Ben stepped closer, butterflies fluttering relentlessly in his gut as the woman he loved remained completely clueless.

Rey stood suddenly, concern taking over. “Ben? Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m more than okay.” Looking at the gifts under the tree, he took Rey’s left hand in his. “The gift isn’t under the tree.” 

Her expression went from confusion to naughty within seconds before she was wiggling her eyebrows seductively again, trying to lighten the mood. “Oh yeah? Where is it?”

Ben couldn’t even comprehend where she was going with it, his nerves going haywire as his heart began to race so quickly, he was certain he wasn’t getting out of this alive.

“In my pants.”

“Ohhhh, is that so?” She bit her lip, eyes peering down to his pants.

Her ridiculous grin faded as soon as his hand left his pocket, velvet red box in her boyfriend’s shaking hand. She took an involuntary step back, eyes bugging out of her head as her hand slapped over her mouth in shock.

Sinking onto one knee, Ben held the box up toward her. “Rey...I’ve spent so much of my life alone. An immortal life is a lonely one without a partner...then I found you. You’ve been the best gift I’ve ever had. You bring so much joy to my life...and I want to spend all of my days with you. I know it’s a big commitment...the immortal life spent forever with December’s biggest,  _ and hugely inaccurate _ , mascot, but I promise I’d spend every waking day filling your life with love.”

He opened the box, revealing a stunning, snowflake-shaped, diamond ring, glistening in the Christmas lights that hung from the Christmas tree.

“Oh my god…”

“What do you say Rey? Will you marry me?” His puppy eyes looked up at her expectedly, awaiting her answer.

Though he knew it was a lot, and she could need time to contemplate the decision, he had hoped she’d say yes and never even considered she could flat out tell him no. Panic began to set in as she stared at the ring, completely dumbstruck.

“Uh…please?”

Was he seriously begging?

Tears slowly filled her eyes, a breathtaking smile brightening her face as she sunk down in front of Ben, wobbling lips struggling to speak words. “Oh, Ben. Yes, of course I will!”

Letting out a relieved breath, Ben took the ring, sliding it onto his beautiful fiancée’s finger, tears welling in his eyes. They both wiped at their eyes, but failing to stop the drops from coming.

Pulling Rey into his arms, both crying into the other’s shoulder, Ben grinned joyously. “Welcome to the family,  _ Mrs. Claus. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> What did y’all think? Feel free to let me know! I love reading and responding to comments! May the Christmas season begin <3


End file.
